The Prophecy defied
by magieve
Summary: Harry Potter is broken after the battle in the DOM and figures out how Dumbledore has been manipulating his life when he hears the prophecy. It is then that Harry Potter vows to kill Voldemort not because everyone expects him too but purely for revenge while also telling the everyone to save themselves cause he's done playing hero. Who can blame him though. ABANDONED


**The Prophecy defied**

 **Summary**

 **End of 5** **th** **year Dumbledore tells Harry the prophesy at the ministry thinking to just get it over with but Harry figures out everything Dumbledore is doing to him. Harry realizes he is nothing more than a martyr, a sacrificial lamb to the light side. He refuses, he won't be a martyr to the sheep of this world and he won't be there Shepard either he is done with helping the people after all they wouldn't help him no he will kill Voldemort purely for revenge but more importantly everyone will know Voldemort's death will be because he attacked the Potters everyone will know that Harry Potter is not someone to mess with. Dumbledore will have a difference of opinion with Harry and they will but heads but Dumbledore won't win how can he win against someone who refuses to die before he can live his life. Harry will do whatever it takes to come out on top, old friends will be left behind and new ones will arise all for the ultimate goal for an orphan, a family**

 **Chapter 1 – The Boy Enraged**

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME," Harry yelled at Dumbledore his magic raging around him destroying the very tiles on the floor in the ministry atrium. Dumbledore could only recoil in shock, never had he seen Harry this angry before and to be honest he never wanted to ever again this enraged form of Harry Potter was perhaps the most terrifying thing he had ever seen and this was after facing off against a dark lord. Harry's hair was floating in air, his whole body was glowing in magic but the worst thing was the almost feral look in his eyes. Harry's eyes were glowing the same green as a killing curse and promised only pain to those who's ire was directed at them, harry was at this very moment the most terrifying person he had ever met and that scared Dumbledore the most, the faintest glimpse of Harry becoming more terrifying that Voldemort himself. "MY GODFATHER IS DEAD ALL BECAUSE YOU KEPT SOMETHING FROM ME, MY FRIENDS ARE INJURED BECAUSE OF YOU, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD TRUST YOU EVER AGAIN?" Harry demanded well aware that he now had an audience that included Minister Fudge. Dumbledore was at a loss, a part of him wanted to beg for Harry's forgiveness he was that terrifying. Harry's friends looked on in shock they had never seen this part of him, he was always quiet and mild mannered and now they had seen the other side of him, the darker side of Harry that was capable of hurting people, the side that could kill will ease but also the side of Harry that outright refuses to allow his friends to be hurt if anything Harry was at this moment the single most terrifying person ever and at the same time the greatest friend of all time. The minister however was a light breeze away from pissing himself, he had just been proven wrong about Voldemort's return by Harry Potter after spending a year slandering the boy and now the boy seemed to be leaking power and in a fit of rage he wanted to run away until he could run no more.

"Harry my boy I'm sorry please forgive me I would have told you sooner but I wanted you to enjoy your childhood," Dumbledore said with a look of sorrow on his face.

"MY CHILDHOOD IS FUCKING DEAD HELL IT DIED WHEN YOU LEFT ME WITH THOSE PATHETIC EXCUSES OF HUMAN BEINGS THEY NEVER GAVE ME ONE ALL I GOT FROM THEM WAS THE FEELING OF PAIN AND MISERY SOMETHING YOU CAUSED. YOU HAVE HURT AND TORTURED MY LIFE AS MUCH AS RIDDLE HAS YOU VILE DISGUSTING MONSTER OF A MAN HELL I CAN EVEN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES THAT YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK TO THAT PRISON WELL THEN I'M GONNA TELL YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU TRY TO YOU WILL REGRET DOING SO," Harry roared catching a glimpse of a beetle in the corner of his eye. Realising he has probably destroyed Dumbledore's public image in one minute, something the ministry couldn't do in a year and took a sick please in it. Harry had enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing the look of hurt in the man's eyes, he enjoyed shattering the man's hope, he enjoyed seeing the pain in man's eyes at being compared to the man who killed his parents. Remus decided enough was enough and bravely ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Harry that's enough, let's get outta here," Remus said holding Harry tightly in a hug. He was on the verge of losing control of his own emotions, he had just lost another brother due to the war. Harry slowly pulled away and looked at Moony who had tears running down his face. "OK," Harry said knowing that he was about to break down but he wouldn't he refused to show any weakness to the masses of people that had gathered. The two held each other as they walked towards the floo while everyone just looked on in silence they no longer saw the-boy-who-lived what they saw was broken man but also a powerful warrior who would kill those who hurt him. Harry slowly turned around to look at Dumbledore and calmly stated "I will kill Voldemort and any who follow him but not for you not for the sheep of this country but for me, for my family after that you can all die for all I care it's what this country's people deserve for their cowardice." With that final message he followed Lupin though the floo and left leaving both the ministry and the order of the phoenix scared that their saviour had just told them all that they were worthless in his eyes, that to him their lives were meaningless, that he considered them less than cannon fodder for the death eaters. In one sentence Harry Potter had just told Wizarding Britain that they were on their own.

Dumbledore looked at the fireplace were Harry Potter flooed away from and realized just what kind of beast had been unleashed onto the world, a savage, uncaring beast hell bent on revenge and was grief stricken with his own role in creating said beast, it was his fault, he should of done more to prepare Harry now the boy is walking no sprinting down a dark and dangerous path and with the level of power he displayed the results could very well be cataclysmic.

Fudge however just looked on in fear, he had made three powerful enemies who would love to see him taken down Dumbledore, Voldemort and now Harry Potter he had spent a year trying discredit the boy only to be proven wrong and Potter had the ability the render Dumbledore speechless, he had the bravery to charge into battle against death eaters, the future of wizarding Britain would be decided by Potter and he had been the main reason for why Harry Potter no longer cared for this country hell the boy would probably enjoy watching them all burn and to be honest who could blame the boy.

Only Neville could see the truth of the matter because he knew Harry better than both Fudge and Dumbledore, he could tell that Harry hadn't changed in the slightest, he knew that Harry will defeat Voldemort that was certain her believed in his friend but Neville knew that he had to make sure that Harry had a reason to carry on living afterwards. He refused to allow his friend to fall into depression, he refused to simply watch whilst his friend carried the world on his shoulders, he carry it alongside him because he knew it very well could have been himself in Harry's shoes they had both lost their parents because of Voldemort, their story's were so similar and he knew that in Harry's situation he needs allies not followers, he needs people who will stick by him no matter what, who will face whatever crap the world throws at them not mindless followers out for themselves.

 **Authors Notes**

 **This is my very first fan fic so constructive criticism is both welcome and encouraged. I know the first chapter is short but it seemed like a good place to end it and there are only four characters to write for in this chapter though I expect the next one to be longer. Yes Harry will be incredibly broody at the start of this pretty much most characters will be broody at the start as the main theme of this will be that they will start off broken and fix themselves and each other up to become the men and women they want to be. I would like to stress that Dumbledore will be a good guy just misguided and lost sight of what is truly important. However I have no idea what to do with Ron and Ginny so far though my current ideas for them are to have them remain friends to Harry, bash them to hell and back or have them disappear into the background. Personally I'm thinking of doing the third option with Ron believing it isn't worth risking his life to be Harry's friend and Ginny disappearing into Quidditch. I do want to pair Harry with a girl and it's probably going to be Daphne though I'm considering Harry having a few girlfriends through the story mainly because I've rarely seen it done, usually it seems to be that he pairs with one girl or all of them at the same time so i'd like to try and have Harry date multiple women before finding'the one' (hate myself for writing that) which will be Daphne. Malfoy is another question for me do I redeem him or not if I do I would do it early on. Hermione I have plans for already and they won't change at all.**

 **Next time: Harry grieves while the world reacts to Voldemort's return**


End file.
